identity_fraudfandomcom-20200214-history
Maze 2
Hi, along with many other pages, Maze 2 will be under constant review due to the recent vandalism going around. Thank you! Maze 2 is the 2nd maze in Identity Fraud. About This is the second maze in Identity fraud. A hedge maze that is given the basic Roblox grass design with deadends similar to the first maze in Identity Fraud Guide Alice and Stan roam around the maze. There is a chance that the Fraud and Ralph can be lured into the second maze raising the difficulty. The lamps found in this maze can help you complete it. The door leading out is the exact same as the previous one, a metallic gate that separates horizontally. The difference being, instead of a button, you are given a 4-digit code that must be said in-game chat. Pro Tip: Once you enter the maze, hug the right wall. You will find a maximum of 3 dead ends if doing it right. This method can lead you to Maze 3 in under 5 minutes. Trivia * James could be glitched into Maze 2 pre-revamp. There is now a invisible wall preventing him from entering. * (Post Revamp) Ralph cannot enter maze 3 and will be stuck in the entrance if he is being lured. You will restart into the third maze luckily after being killed. * From Maze 1 Door to Maze 2 Door using the hug-left or the hug-right strategy and skipping known dead ends, this maze takes around 3 minutes 30 seconds. Considerably the longest maze in the game. * You can lead Alice to the exit of Maze 1 and get her stuck. If the gate to enter Maze 2 is opened, you can try to lead her into the first maze where she will be unable to enter, and will eventually get crushed when the walls close. * the maze is sometimes called ‘the hedge maze’ ‘the green maze’ or ‘the grass maze’, as you cannot say ‘Maze 2’ or ‘second maze’ in Roblox. * Alice stays in the center of the pathway in the second maze, the best way to avoid her is by sticking to sides of the wall. * Alice spawns in when you stop on a corner. If she spawns, run away since she will start off walking slowly then will charge at you. Secrets Party Room (SHELL CITY) There is another exit to Maze 3 called the Party Room, The party room is close to the exit in the second maze and is found by a non-impact grass wall. Easiest to find by hugging left from the start and not letting go at all times. The way there is a corridor similar to that of Maze 1, with a red light that darkens and lightens repeatedly. It leads to a code written in Base 64. The code is decoded by saying the decode in-game chat. Unlocking the party room. "Netgear" Hallway This room is found with a button with a sentence all mixed up using an encryption system known as ROT13. If you manage to decode the sentence then you will see the secret of a hallway with a beam shining "Netgear." The button does not always seem to appear. It is found in a dead end, around two-thirds of the way in. When it doesn't appear, it is still there, yet invisible. Category:IF1 Category:Mazes Category:Blog posts